1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a liquid crystal display device for colored display of information with a reflector and a twisted nematic liquid crystal cell located between a linear and a selective polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of the type mentioned are known from DT-OS No. 2,329,618. In the display devices disclosed there, the selective polarizer is situated between the reflector and the twisted nematic liquid crystal cell and consists of polarizer sheets in which various pleochroic dyes are embedded in an oriented manner. The two sheets here are rotated with respect to one another. The linear polarizer is disposed between the twisted nematic liquid crystal cell and the light source or the observer. In such devices, however, the controlled segments have dark borders.